


Life Changer

by Cosimasboobs



Series: Life Changer [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Cosima x delphine, F/F, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimasboobs/pseuds/Cosimasboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in hospital, Cosima is forced to remember the events which occured to her only a few hours ago, while Delphine is left worried and questioning what happened to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely relying on feedback as to whether to continue this or not. If you don't wanna comment on here, you can always message me on tumblr here: http://smokingpotwithcosima.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'm just going to put it out there that in the next chapter, I'm going to have to put out a content warning which is also a spoiler, so if you don't want to know the spoiler until it's revealed in the chapter please try to refrain from reading the content warning. I feel obliged to put it in because it's a sensitive topic and I don't want to trigger any unwanted feeling. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Cosima? Cosima?" a familiar french-accented, quiet voice, accompanied by the light shake of her shoulder was the first thing she heard before she opened her eyes to see the love of her life standing beside her, looking worried as hell. "How are you feeling?" Delphine added, moving her hand up to Cosima’s cheek and lightly caressing it with her thumb.

"A little tired, I guess," Cosima replied, rubbing her tired eyes, after which looking around to notice the unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, she jolted up, but a sharp pain in her legs stopped her from moving any further and she quickly collapsed back down on the bed, wincing in pain. "Fuck, Delphine…where the hell am I?" 

"You’re in the hospital. Don’t worry, I’m here now," Delphine’s reassured her, taking Cosima’s hand, entwining their fingers and kissing her knuckles. "Everything is going to be okay," she added. Cosima responded with a light nod, her gaze drifting away from Delphine as if she was lost. The pain she felt reminded her of the events which had taken place only a few hours ago. She felt tears building up, and soon after, one rolled down her cheek, only to be wiped away by Delphine moments later. 

"What happened to you, Cosima?" Delphine’s words projected concern and worry, her voice quiet, almost scared. 

Cosima shook her head, the tears multiplying and running down her face uncontrollably. It was then that Delphine knew that whatever it was, it was bad. 

"Je t’aime"

Cosima turned to face her. “I…I love you too,” at that moment, she crumbled. Her body felt weak. The feeling of Delphine’s arms wrapping around her felt comforting, yet incredibly invasive, personal. In that moment she felt vulnerable. Helpless. Delphine’s arms felt like barriers, like irritants to her skin. She couldn’t get herself to breathe. She just lay there, motionless, hoping this would be over soon. The tears streaming down her face but no sound coming out. Delphine must have known something was wrong because she immediately pulled away. 

"Cosima, I’m so sorry"

Cosima tensed up, her body starting to shake lightly.

"Oh God" The sight of Cosima like this caused Delphine to put her hand over her mouth, then quickly spring up to grab an extra blanket and cover Cosima. 

The memories were getting more and more vivid now, making Cosima shake more and more. She was in hysterics, the sound of her crying filling the hospital room and stabbing right through Delphine’s heart, who felt considerably helpless in the situation. She knew being there for Cosima wasn’t enough. She knew that holding her hand wouldn’t help. In fact, physical affection was completely out of the picture at this point. All she could do now was hope Cosima would get tired and drift off to sleep again. 

And that’s exactly what happened. 

Just at that moment, a light knock was heard at the door, and when Delphine looked, she saw a doctor looking in with a few pieces of paper in his hands. Suddenly, anxiety hit her as she walked towards the door and opened it, stepping outside so they wouldn’t wake Cosima.

"How is she doing?"

"She just fell asleep. She wouldn’t tell me what happened but she cried for a very long time. I think she’s in shock," Delphine informed him, worry emitting off her face. "I mean, she was shaking too. How bad do we think this is?"

"Ms Cormier, I have the results from your girlfriend’s medical exam."


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Life Changer   
> How will Cosima react once she learns that Delphine knows the truth? What exactly has Delphine learned?

The silence in the room was broken when Cosima stirred, searching for Delphine next to her, but when she didn't find her, her eyes jolted open. Looking around, she once again, remembered where she was and what had happened, which caused tears to flood her tired eyes. When she looked around again, she realized that she had been left completely alone. Delphine wasn't there. Pulling the blankets over her shoulders, Cosima curled up and cried, making herself as small as possible. 

She didn't even notice when Delphine came in, quickly rushing to her. She put her hand on Cosima’s shoulder, getting a surprised jump in response. 

"Shh, it’s only me," Delphine whispered, kissing Cosima’s head. 

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend, tears streaming down her face and her eyes red from the crying. Delphine scooped her into her arms, holding her in an attempt at comfort. To her surprise, Cosima didn't stiffen up or pull away. Instead she dug her head into Delphine’s sweater and cried. 

"Cosima," Delphine spoke up. She ran her fingers along Cosima’s cheek like she always did when Cosima was upset or worried. "I’m going to run you a hot bath. Is that okay?"

Cosima nodded and let Delphine get up. While she waited, she started undressing. It was only a hospital gown and she hated hospital gowns! She preferred her warm, cozy pajamas, but that was simply impossible at this point in time, so she had to do with what she was given. 

Delphine walked back in, taking Cosima’s hands in hers, helping her stand up, slowly guiding her to the bathroom and sitting her in the bathtub. The warm water relieved the pain in her legs almost immediately. 

Delphine’s hands ran over her back, shoulders, arms, spreading the soap onto her body. Reaching Cosima’s front, Delphine knew she couldn't just pretend the bruises weren't there. 

She looked up at the brunette, whose face emitted shame. She knew Delphine was pretending not to notice to make her feel better, but there was no denying the facts. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Delphine murmured.

"Tell you what?"

"Cosima"

Cosima looked down.

"The medical tests came back," Delphine announced. 

Cosima’s face dropped. Realization that Delphine knew was too much for her. She knew it would break her to know this had happened, and she didn't want Delphine to feel like that. Not ever. Imagining the pain Delphine must have felt when the doctors told her sent lump to her throat, and what felt like a swarm of bees to her heart. It hurt. Her knees came up and her head fell on them, and the sound of her cries was heard once again. 

"No, no, no, Cosima," Delphine coaxed, pushing back on her shoulder gently to get her upright again. She pushed her knees down again slowly, and Cosima let her do so. Her trust in Delphine was huge. It really showed how much the two girls loved each other. 

Delphine’s hands continued to do what they were doing before, gently caressing over Cosima’s bruises with soap. Cosima was now laying down, her eyes closed and her body completely relaxed for the first time in a while, feeling Delphine’s gentle touch on her bruised skin and not feeling an ounce of pain. She was actually really good at this. 

After the bath, Delphine helped Cosima into the armchair beside her bed, and helped her get into her underwear. Cosima reached for her hospital gown again but the blonde stopped her.

"I have something for you," she smiled, grabbing her bag and pulling something out.

"Oh my god Delphine! You got my favorite pajamas!"

"So I was right! It was the ones with the penguins on them"

"Thank you," Cosima pulled her girlfriend down for a short kiss as Delphine helped her get her favorite pajamas on. Cosima was finally comfortable, and starting to act a little more like herself again. This is exactly what Delphine has wished for. If she could do anything, she wanted to make Cosima forget, even if it was only for a little while. 

A little while, because soon after, a doctor walked into the room. 

"Miss Niehaus, how are you feeling?"

"I’m better. Still a little shaken up I guess, but better."

"I know that this is a very difficult time for you," the doctor informed, "and your well-being, both physical and mental, is our first priority. I have a police officer outside and he would like to speak to you. You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable at the moment. It’s your decision."

Cosima looked at Delphine, who gave her a reassuring nod and a smile. Taking her hand and squeezing it lightly, Cosima looked back at the doctor. “That’s fine. I’ll speak to him.” 

"Thank you, Miss Niehaus. I’ll let him know."

The doctor exited, and soon after an officer entered the room.

"Hello Miss Niehaus, my name is Arthur Bell and-"

Art was cut off by the sight of Cosima. “Holy crap, another one?”

"Arthur? As in Art? You’re Beth’s partner!" Cosima stated in surprise. "You know Sarah, and Felix!"

"You know them?" Art questioned, confused.

"Uh, yeah. I knew Beth. I’m Cosima by the way, and this is Delphine."

"Nice to meet you both," Art shook their hands. 

By the end of the interview, Cosima was in Delphine’s lap, her arms and legs curled around the blonde’s own body, seeking comfort. Delphine never failed to comfort her girlfriend. Being in her arms felt like home, and that’s all Cosima needed. 

"Art?" Cosima spoke up, "Is it okay if, for the time being, you don’t tell Sarah about this? Or anyone?"

"Miss Niehaus, my job is completely professional. What happens here stays out of my personal life and my friends’ lives. I wouldn't want to risk another suspension now, would I?" he smiled reassuringly. 

"Thanks Art," Cosima smiled back, shaking his hand.

"And if you need anything, don’t be afraid to give me a call," he handed her his business card.

"Thank you Detective Bell," Delphine spoke up.

"I’ll see you ladies later," Art ended, and walked out. The girls waited for the door to close, and then looked at each other, feeling relief that it was over.

"I love you so much," Delphine blurted, "And I am so proud of you. We’re gonna catch him, Cosima. We’re going to catch the man who assaulted you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUN! Yeah, it's pretty emotional. Sorry about that. I thought adding Art was a nice touch, and heaps easier than making up a whole new person since we all know Art and what he's like already! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I promise this will get happier (mostly) once the first few chapters are out of the way!   
> Also, thank you for the amazing feedback! It really inspired me to write this one and post it as soon as I could. Still, keep giving me feedback because it motivates me!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
